Turned Against Us
by Zena Airale
Summary: Sequel to "The Jungle Adventure". Days after the jungle incident, a new villain, Xenudah, finds a way to fracture the ninja: turning one of them to the darkness. Devastated, Sensei Garmadon discovers a power that could erase Xenudah forever, and return his son to normal once more. I wrote this with my cousin again!


"Ooh! Candy!" whispered Lloyd as he followed the line of sweets down the alleyway.

Little did he know that this seemingly innocent act would turn out to be something much darker.

Then, he shrieked.

"Got him!" shouted a mysterious man.

"Good job, John! Let's take him back to Lord Xenudah!"

 _Who the heck is Lord Xenudah?! What the heck is going on?!_

The two men tied fabric around Lloyd's mouth and shoved him into a limousine.

Back at the base, the strange people shoved Lloyd into a room.

"Do you have the green ninja?" asked a man in a dark hoodie.

"Yes, Lord Xenudah," said John.

"Take him out of the bag, Thomas!" commanded Lord Xenudah.

"Yes sir!" said Thomas back, dropping Lloyd out of the bag.

"Who the freakin heck are you people?" asked Lloyd rubbing his head.

" I am your master!" cackled Lord Xenudah.

"Wait, what?!" shouted Lloyd.

"Finish the plan, Thomas,"demanded Xenudah.

Then Lloyd felt a change in him.

"He has turned _evil_!"

Back at the Monastery, training was about to start.

"Where is Lloyd?" asked Kai as he saw the other ninjas coming from his direction.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him all day," replied Jay.

"Same, " chorused Cole and Zane.

"Something is pretty fishy here!" said Kai.

"Then lets go and try to find him," suggested Cole.

"Good idea! Lets go!" said Kai walking out the entrance of the Monastery.

"Where do you think you boys are going?" yelled someone behind them.

"Uh..." stuttered Kai, coming to a stop.

"We were just getting lunch at NFC!" replied Zane quickly.

"Very well. Go get NFC," replied Sensei Wu.

The group of ninjas ran off to the city, searching for awhile, but they didn't see Lloyd anywhere. They grew concerned and walked back to the monastery, then a faint green aura appeared.

"He's evil!"

Everyone rushed back to the monastery to tell Garmadon and Wu what had happened

"LLOYD'S BEEN TURNED EVIL!" Garmadon overheard Kai shout.

He froze. _It CAN'T be... He's-_

Garmadon rushed outside and collapsed to his knees, sobbing into his hands. He just couldn't contain it any longer. It hurt. Too much.

Lloyd had turned evil. His worst fears have now come true.

"I can't believe it..." Garmadon sobbed.

Kai knelt beside Lloyd's father, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Lloyd's going through this right now... I wanted to protect him..."

"I don't understand..." Garmadon let out a soft sigh. "Why would the person who took him turn him against me... _why must we always be on opposite sides..._ " He felt his chest clench up in agony and despair. Lloyd was torn away from him once before, and he didn't need it to happen again. He stood up.

"We have to go find him."

Garmadon and the ninja quickly made their way to the volcano base, Zane having previously detected his powers with a newly created machine that he'd built.

Moments passed and they had arrived. They got off their vehicles, riding in, only to see Lloyd, now turned evil by Lord Xenudah.

Garmadon tensed, realizing they would have to battle each other soon enough. Trying his hardest not to cry, he pleaded, "I don't want to hurt you, my son. I know you're still in there. I want you to be alright..."

Lloyd smirked and blasted Garmadon with his powers, pushing him back.

"This isn't you! Please! _Fight back!_ "

* * *

Garmadon's POV:

I stared at my son, tears now streaming down my face. It hurt me tremendously inside to do this but I had to. I remembered when he was revealed as the Green Ninja and I thought I would have to fight him. Even though it happened just weeks ago, it still pains me a lot to think about it.

~~Flashback~~

The rock was unstable and he fell from my grasp, into the lava below.

"No! Lloyd!" I called out.

"Dad! Dad, I'm sinking!" my son exclaimed in fear.

I couldn't believe what was going on, that this was actually happening. I had lost him once. I didn't need to lose him again. My world seemed like it was falling apart. He's everything to me. My thoughts were interrupted.

"We have to get out of here, or else none of us will get out of here."

"But my son!"

I was forced to leave him behind with Kai in the volcano. I ran through the corridor, my mind racing. We managed to escape.

"Lloyd!" I exclaimed in despair. " _Lloyd!_ "

We made it to the Bounty, right when the volcano erupted. A meteor soared out. It was Lloyd and Kai.

"Son..." I said, worried.

Kai had finally reached his true potential, and the meteor faded away. Kai collapsed on the deck. I embraced my son, crying softly. I had missed him so much.

"Lloyd..." I whispered.

We went to the bridge.

"Dad, is it really you?"

"It is, Son."

"Dad, why do you have four arms?"

"He's gonna be okay!"

"Thank you, Kai." I told the fire ninja gratefully.

 _(time skip)_

"Lloyd is the Green Ninja. I had thought it would be one of you, but it was him the whole time. It all makes sense. Not only have you four been chosen to protect the golden weapons, but also to protect the chosen one." Wu concluded.

The pieces fell into place. _Lloyd...The Green Ninja...The Chosen One... No, this couldn't be happening..._ I thought. I'd have to fight my only son for control of Ninjago.

"That means..." I spoke with hesitation, tears falling.

Wu completely understood. "The battle lines have been drawn, Brother. Sadly, our family has only become more divided: brother versus brother, and now, son versus father."

Lloyd slowly walked over to me and we embraced. Our family would be changed. Forever.

~~Flashback ends~~

I let out a cry, blasting Lloyd against the door. He was motionless. I rushed forward, coming to his body. Tears flowed even more, and I sobbed loudly, unable to control my emotions. _Did he..._ _This CAN'T be the end... Lloyd...no...NOO...!_ This felt worse than when I was evil. _Don't leave me...please...I just got you back..._ I let out a soft sigh, realizing that he wasn't evil anymore.

Within minutes, his eyes fluttered open, and I pulled him close, sobbing in relief.

"Oh, what a touching display!" two voices replied in unison.

A deep voice spoke as well. "If it isn't Lord Garmadon."

"Get out!" I cried, launching a beam at the three of them, destroying them instantly.

I held Lloyd close for awhile longer, before I stood up. Lloyd soon sprung to life and I pulled him close once more. "Let's go home, alright?"

"Yeah, Dad..." Lloyd murmured into me.

Within moments, Lloyd and I, as well as the other ninja finally arrived at the monastery. I walked with my son into his room, the two of us wanting to have a moment together after the chaos that had just happened.

"Lloyd... I am so glad you're alright...you have _no idea_ how upset I was when I heard that you were evil." I pulled him against me. "I wish things weren't like this...but nevertheless, you are still here with me, and it's all that will ever matter. I love you, my child..."

"I love you too, Dad..."

I beamed and cried overwhelmingly. "I love you more..."

* * *

 **What an emotional rollercoaster! Me and my cousins really enjoyed writing this (even if I _did_ end up taking over and finishing it in the end lol). Love y'all!**

 **Cya, bye!**

 **Zena 1421**


End file.
